


Movie

by FiatCaseus (cheese_flavored_tea)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese_flavored_tea/pseuds/FiatCaseus
Kudos: 1





	Movie

The screen flares to life as the theater lights dim  
Chilled air broken by an ever warmer touch  
Fingers venture, past a belt loosened, and to a rim  
To a rim they enter, making body, in silence, clutch

A head begins to rest on shoulder, a grin ever wide  
A whisper to make heart beat ever faster  
A kiss with teeth followed by hands in a slide  
A kiss with lips followed by pleasure's caster

Two bodies, two seats; two bodies, one seat  
Eyes of one mixed with fear and bliss  
Eyes of other mixed with thrill and heat  
Still with lips sealed they kiss

Lips loosen and seal is broken  
Lips part and eyes ease downward  
Hands follow with voices unspoken  
Hands shed light on the once armored

Eyes move and eyes lock in each other's glow  
A nod from one, a pause before a nod from other  
A kiss up above, then kiss down below  
Hands grasp legs, to pull them in to smother


End file.
